Help! I'm Trapped In Trowa's Body!
by Kinktastic Snazz
Summary: This makes no sense at all... I got bored in algebra and *pop!* out came this....thing.
1. Help! I'm Trapped In Trowa's Body!

Help! I'm Trapped in Trowa's Body!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm broke...damn...I also don't own anything but my clothes and computer...heheh.  
.....indicates thoughts  
"...."indicates speaking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Beginning:  
  
Late one evening as Wufei was polishing his beloved Gundam a strange tingling sensation went p his spine.  
  
"Odd." he said to himself as he screwed the lid back onto the container of polish and cleaned the area up. He jumped from the cockpit tothe ground with a small thud. He stretched  
his arms above his head and yawned. "Time for bed."  
He left the area and walked to his room. Inside he undressed, just leaving his "Big Man Lives Here" boxers on. He drew back the covers back the covers on the bed and slipped in. As he closed his  
eyes, for some strange reason Trowa popped into his head.  
  
(The Next Morning)  
When Wufei awoke he felt very strange, not only did he feel tall but someone was holding onto him by the waist. He sat up and looked down, shocked to see a head of blonde hair(don't worry, the body was still attached).  
What the-??  
Wufei leaped out of the bed, "Holy shit! I've turned fag overnight!" he screamed in a strange voice. He glanced down and noticed that the floor was further down than it usually was. The blonde woke up after the loud scream. His blues eyes were wide with  
confusion and fright.   
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"What's wrong?! I'm a giant, fag, and what the hell?!? I have no right eye!!!"  
Wufei ran to the nearest mirror to look at the deformity, but in the mirror was a face that wasn't his, it was....  
(ominous music plays)  
Trowa's!!!  
Wufei/Trowa ran out of the room, followed by an even more confused Quatre. As Wufei/Trowa ran into the kitchen a silence fell. Everyone who was in the kitchen stopped what they were doing and stared at Wufei.   
  
"What are you staring at?!"  
  
All the people in the vicinity pointed at him. Those people were, Trieze, Zechs, Duo, Heero, Sally, Hilde, Noin, and (for some odd reason) Relena. Wufei/Trowa looked down, the green eyes widening. Whoa! That's even bigger than mine!  
  
"Hey, Trowa. I didn't need to know that you slept in the nude." Duo said.  
Wufei/Trowa broke out in a full body blush. and turned, now face to face with Quatre.   
  
  
"Aw, my poor baby, tee-hee, let me dress you. Oh, you forgot my good morning kiss." Quatre giggled.  
  
"No!" and with that Wufei/Trowa ran back to his room, actually his subconscious lead him back to Trowa's room.   
  
He locked the door and walked over to the closet, inside were rows of teal turtlenecks and white jeans. Tons of empty bottles of Super Sonic Whiplash Hair Gel were scattered along the floor. The hair gell bottles reminded Wufei/Trowa  
to tie back his tornado bangs. After ten minutes of wrestling wit the hair that seemed to have a mind of its own, he gott it tied back.  
  
"Much better, now, what should I wear? So many decisions." Wufei pulled on the clothes. "Dear Lord, these pants are riding up my butt! How in the world does this guy stand it? He even stands so straight that I feel like a ruler, you could  
line paper on me!"  
  
Suddenly a thought came to his head.  
  
*Kablamo!*  
  
"Where is MY body?" And now begins the extensive search for the body that had originally been Wufei's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
S_D:............cool. What wonderful elaboration! The scenes, superb, everything......dunno. Ya'll tell me.  
floor. 


	2. Help! I'm Trapped in Wufei's Body!

Help! I'm Trapped in Wufei's Body!  
  
  
One evening Trowa Barton was engaged in certain activities, when a tingling sensation shot up his spine.   
"You Ok Trowa? Tee-hee you stopped, and I really liked it too!"  
"Sorry, just got this odd feeling, oh well, where were we?"  
  
After half an hour of very tiring activities, Trowa collapsed onto the bed, and Quatre wound his arms around his waist. For some odd reason Trowa's last thought before he closed his eyes was of Wufei.  
  
(The Next Morning)  
  
When Trowa awoke he didn't feel the warmth of Quatre next to him. He looked to the side, What the-?  
When did Quatre buy "I love Nataku" bed sheets? "Guess I'll get dressed, and, these are NOT my boxers!" his voice sounded a little off key to him, and when he looked down the floor was REALLY close to his face. He also noticed that he had some really ugly toenails that were painted purple.  
  
"Hoo boy! Was I drunk when I did that? Is this a hangover?"  
  
When he opened the closet to get dressed he saw blue tanktops, white jackets, and white pants. He walked in and looked through the clothes, a look of confusion etched on his face. When did Quatre buy all this stuff? Oh my God! I can see!!!   
  
Trowa begin to dance a polka repeatedly yelling, "I can see! I can see!" He stopped abruptly, But, this can't possibly be my body, I mean when I look in the mirror I resemble Wufei, oh I get it! I must be in his twin's body (what a baka.)! Trowa smiled to himself and begin to fix his now short black hair. But, the hair on Wufei's head was so stubborn that it totally refused to cooperate with Trowa and stood in the back of the head like a peacock's feathers.   
  
"Oh, wow! I look like a showgirl, somebody, get me a leotard!" Trowa yelled as he pranced around the room, he stopped to get dress and after running into the wall a few times realized that he was in Wufei's body. He decided to search for his body after he ate some breakfast. On his way to the kitchen he saw somebody run out, but what was more shocking was that they looked nude!   
  
Holy- that better not have been me!   
  
Inside the kitchen a bunch of people were hanging around for no apparent reason. As he sat down and begin to butter his toast (we all now what side he butters.), he asked who had ran out.   
  
"Oh, it was Trowa. Came in here, totally devoid (big word for Duo) of clothing," Duo explained while sitting on Heero's lap.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"To his room, I suppose." Relena replied, shoving Duo out of Heero's lap, where he landed upside down on the floor.   
  
"OK."  
  
Trowa/Wufei got up and began to walk towards the direction that his body had supposedly run. Trowa/Wufei found Wufei/Trowa sitting on the porch. Wufei/Trowa stood up and ran over to Trowa/Wufei, and started kissing him all over.  
  
"My body! Oh baby, you're here! I love you! Did that mean Trowa hurt you?"  
  
Together, both Trowa and Wufei begin to salsa on the porch, happy to have their bodies nearby, if not back.  
  
Wufei accidentally bumped Trowa of the porch where he landed in some mud, getting Wufei's white pants all dirty. Wufei got very pissed.   
  
"Injustice! My pants! Let's brawl you bastard!"  
  
(Growling, snarling, and a big cloud of dust can be seen from inside.)  
  
Eventually, both of the boys outside quit their brawling.  
  
"Anyway, that was fun, let's do it again sometime."  
"Yeah."  
"So, um, how are we going to get our bodies back?"  
"Let's dance the tango and see if it helps?"  
"A showgirl's dance (wondered who said that?)!'  
"OK.'  
  
  
S_D: As they dance showgirl style, how are they going to get their bodies back? Next time on the finale… "Help! I'm Trapped in Someone Else's Body!  



	3. Help! I'm Trapped In Someone's Body! Th...

Help! I'm Trapped In Someone Else's Body!  
  
  
We left off when Trowa/Wufei and Wufei/Trowa were dancing like showgirls. Will  
they ever get their bodies back? Will Qautre ever sleep with someone again? Will Nataku  
ever get polished? Will Relena ever die?!?!?  
  
After doing their dance Wufei and Trowa collapesed, their brans now working to figure  
out how to get their bodies back.  
  
"We have to find a way. I feel sick being so tall!" Wufei cried in frustration.  
  
"Well, let's think about it, did anything happen last night that was, I dunno, odd?"  
  
"Yeah, I was extremely constipated, must've been those beans."  
  
"Oh, besides that!" Trowa said in exasperation.  
  
"I got a funny feeling in my spine."  
  
"Me too. What time?"  
  
"About 10:30"  
  
"Ok, so at 10:30, you do whatever I was doing and I'll do whatever you were doing at  
that time last night. Maybe we will change."  
  
"Hey, Trowa.... what exactly were you doing at that time?"  
  
"Playing with Quatre....hehhehheh."  
  
"Urk."  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Polishing Nataku."  
  
"You actually polish your...um...you know?"  
  
"No! My Gundam you idiot! (We believe you Wufei *sarcastic*)"  
  
"Oh, Ok."  
  
Both of them left to do what they needed, though Trowa left looking comfortable,  
Wufei had a twitch in his leg as he though about Quatre, a bed, and him. He walked away  
to the bedroom looking like a pirate.  
(That evening at 10:30.)  
  
"Oh Lord, Trowa! I didn't know you could do that! Ungh.... that felt nice. Harder!   
Whose your daddy?! Say my name, bitch! Or feel my whip!" Quatre could be heard  
saying.  
(Outside.)  
  
"Maybe I should repaint Wufei's Gundam, a nice purple should do it. I'll do that after I  
finish polishing it."  
  
Trowa polished and Wufei, um, played. Both wishing that they could be normal again.   
Around 10:45, as Trowa had one leg of the Gundam painted (what a fast worker!), and  
Wufei had both of Quatre's legs spread. A tingly sensation went up their spines. A  
sudden flash of light appeared.  
  
It had worked! They were normal again. Oh, happy joy! Quatre had his real bitch  
(errm...) back, and Nataku had his lust owner back(yah). And all was happy, or was it?  
  
The End  
  
  
S_D: average disclaimer, forgot to put it earlier. I don't own anythign except my nice  
bitches that are chained up in my room. Feel the crack of my whip....  
  
Trowa: Too much info S_D.  
  
S_D: Oops..... 


End file.
